Nathan Street
Nathan is Noelle and Julian's son. Shortly after his birth, he got kidnapped by Kylie and had been missing until Jaime got him back. He now lives with Carrie, Tyler and Noelle in Windenburg. Toddlerhood Nathan aged up with the angelic trait off-screen whilst he was with Kylie. While living with her, he maxed out his skills. When Jaime finally found out about Nathan, he brought him back to Noelle, which happened to be the day before Nathan aged up to a child. Nathan was often upset with his mom hurting his feelings, but she tried with him as she was new to being a mother. Childhood Nathan aged up with the Social Butterfly Aspiration and the Sleuth trait. He moved with his mother to live in a small house in Windenburg with Carrie and Tyler. Nathan discovered that Tyler was previously roommates with his father Julian, which he began sleuthing around to find out more about him behind Noelle's back. He became good friends with Phoenix and they could understand each other on a deeper level because, they have similar personalities. Teenhood Nathan aged up with the Frenzied Rebel and Goofball traits. He decided to invite his dad, Julian, to the party, much to the shock of Noelle. Unaware to Nathan at first, Noelle yelled at Julian for being a bad father to Nathan and things didn't go so well, even though Nathan basically planned all of this. Nathan met a girl named Robyn at Hare Square Park. Ever since that day, Nathan fell in love with Robyn and she ended up being a good influence on him and also his partner in investigating. They were nearly an exact replica of Batman and Robin. Noelle was trying to move on and see new guys, however Nathan saw her flirting with Toby. It was because of this that Noelle told Nathan that she was never getting back with Julian, angering him greatly. Nathan and Robyn decided to investigate Toby, and discovered Pamela. He also spent this time flirting with Robyn. On the day of Noelle and Toby's wedding, he told Noelle what he had found out, resulting the wedding being called off. That night he slept over at his grandparents house along with his mom. Adulthood Nathan aged up into a young adult with more "bad boy" style and the observant trait. Even though everyone expected Nathan to join the detective career, he joined the criminal career instead because he thought hat this career would be easy to do and wouldn't be a lot of hard work. His friend Connor (not our Connor) gave him this job. Even though he may look like a 'bad' boy, he is wholesome on the inside. Nathan spent more time with Robyn and their relationship got deeper and they shared their first kisses together. Trivia * Nathan is the first child of the fifth generation. ** Nathan is the first member of the fifth generation, just as his mother was the first member of the fourth, his grandma was the first of the third, and his great-grandpa was the first of the second generation. * Nathan is the first sim of the series to be kidnapped. * Nathan's aunt and uncle, Willow and Chase, are not that much older than him. * Nathan was a secret baby to everyone except Kylie, Carrie, Charlotte, Julian, Lilith, and Jaime. * Lilith and Jamie found out about Nathan in episode 27 of Broken Dream when they found his birth certificate in Noelle's old room. * Nathan was finally found by Jamie in the 27th episode of In the Suburbs and brought back to Noelle. * Nathan is British, Irish and Egyptian. * He has the smallest teen room of any sim. * He is low- key Batman. * He is very good at investigating things such as finding out who is dad was and that his mom's finance', Toby, was the father of Evie Delgato's daughter, Pamela. This is because he has the Sleuth trait. Category:Characters Category:Fifth generation Category:Teenager Category:Accidental Babies Category:Stalkers Category:Male Category:Blood Relations